


Mere Months

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga. Michiru remembers a doctor's words about a sick Hotaru.





	Mere Months

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Tears formed in Michiru's eyes the minute she stood by a sick Hotaru's bed. She looked back after Hotaru writhed under a blanket. *Parents are meant to protect their children. I'm not always able to protect Hotaru from illnesses* she thought. Michiru glanced at Hotaru. She remembered what a doctor said earlier.

''I'm not sure how to say this.'' The doctor frowned at a worried Michiru within a hospital. ''Hotaru has a couple months to live.'' He viewed tears running down Michiru's face. 

Michiru's memory ended after she focused on Hotaru. Tears ran down her face again. She watched as Hotaru smiled and died with a stuffed firefly in her arms. 

Hotaru had days to live and not months.

 

THE END


End file.
